


The life of a superhero

by BasketCasesAndStrayHearts



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Crime Fighting, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Romance, marvel cross over
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-01-29 14:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasketCasesAndStrayHearts/pseuds/BasketCasesAndStrayHearts
Summary: Combining all the marvel cinematic universes together,we are following two best friends that have no idea their lives are about to change when Hydra kidnaps them and gives them powers. But something goes wrong when they are undergoing training and Natalia Ryan ends up setting the whole base on fire, and left to save herself and her best friend. They manage to escape and have a new life ahead of them. Natalia Ryan and Lexie Ross have superpowers. Nat's is controlling the elements and Lexie has the powers of changing her appearance and teleportation. They both were big fans and supporters of The Avengers and Nat was Nick Fury's goddaughter though only Lexi knows that besides Fury himself. She calls on him to help the two and their lives are about to get very interesting...





	1. Not another average day

If anyone would have told me that my best friend and I were going to be superheros and living with the avengers, I would have scoffed and walked off. But I suppose fate gives you a sharp sudden twist. I still remember that day....our lives changed dramatically. This is my story, I suppose....

"Nat, Nat wait!" I turned to see Lexi humorously trying to catch up to me as I headed towards our normal coffee spot. I chuckle and wait as she was late, as normal. My light red hair spun slightly as I had finally grew it out to my back. Lexi huffed and stopped, leaning over. "Sorry, sorry...do you always have to walk so fast?" she whined jokingly as I huffed slightly.

"Well if you weren't always late..."I teased back as she straightened up, there was a great deal of physical difference between us, as well as personality. I was a red head with long hair, natural yes, ice blue eyes, curvy and all, and short. Yes, i was only 4'11 but if you tease me I will not stop myself from kicking your shins. Or if you are a guy, right between the legs. Lexi was taller than me, 5'7, chin length black hair and emerald eyes. I was shy around most people unless I was comfortable with you, which was few, had insane sense of humor, fangirl, but also liked to be part of a group, I could be a social butterfly if forced. Lexi was a no-nonsense, kickass type of girl, outgoing, a leader while I was following, but shared the same humor, fangirl, and interests as me. She was the one to initate a conversation with me in middle school. We've been friends ever since then. Now, we're out in the adult world, working in a graphic design place down the block from our shared apartment. Lexi hooked our arms as we sang a random song as we skipped to the coffee shop. We didn't know that we were being followed, watched....turns out they were going to recruit us but we didn't know it wasn't S.H.I.E.L.D. until it was too late...but i'm getting ahead of myself. I ordered the same grande mocha cappachino while Lexi ordered her normal grande expresso. We sipped in enjoyment as we stepped outside to sit on the outdoor seats. "So Lexi, what would you do if we were able to join the Avengers or something?" I giggled and asked randomly. Lexi chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"I would definitely try to hit up that mysterious Bucky Barnes fellow. Captain America's friend? Oh he's delicious." She winked and nudged me. "What about you?" I blushed and looked away as I answered.

"I would actually try to convince /the/ black widow to train me. She's just...such a huge inspiration to all women!" I raised my fist and laughed. Lexi laughed as well as we took a drink of our coffee before we heard a scoot of seats and saw two official looking men wearing sunglasses in fancy suits join our table.

"Are you two Natalia Ryan and Lexi Ross?" Lexi, being her, immediately became suspicious and protective, moving closer to me. You would think we were sisters by how we acted, which we kind of were, just not blood. 

"What is it to you?" She used her 'dangerous' voice, which even scared me sometimes. The two men looked at each other before nodding.

"We overheard your conversation about joining and the avengers. Well, S.H.I.E.L.D. has been looking for you two. Especially Nick Fury's goddaughter, Natalia." I looked at Lexi and she relaxed slightly, only S.H.I.E.L.D. could have that sort of information, especially if my godfather sent them after us. 

"Oh, did he send you?" I asked, not sounding intimidating at all, but that was not to be thought of so quickly. 

"Yes, he said he thinks it's time for you two to come in and begin training as S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, that he needs you both considering you two never leave each other." The same man spoke confidently, and to be honest it all sounded so convincing.

"When do we start?" I was surprised when a black sleek car came around and they stood up. Lexi and I stood up as well, grabbing each others hand for comfort. We walked towards the car and got in. The windows were tinted so you couldn't see and the two got in front. 

"We should still be on our guard Nat, I have a feeling about this..." she whispered and I nodded, getting the same feeling but trying to put up a brave font. 

"I agree." I leaned back and closed my eyes, slowly falling asleep...my biggest mistake in possible enemy territory, as my godfather would drill into my head. Never let your guard down and lose sight of any possible enemy. 

***slight time skip***

I woke up groaning and saw that Lexi had fallen asleep as well. We were laying down with metal clasp things on our wrists and ankles, our clothes were changed as well into hospital gowns. I immediately began crying when my eyes locked with Lexi's. "Oh my god Lexi! I am so sorry! I f-fell asleep and-and-" She hushed me with soft eyes.

"I fell asleep too, Nat. We'll get out of this somehow." I saw different people walk in, a female and male. They had on lab coats like scientists. 

"Ah, our newest subjects...Miss Natalia Lynn Ryan and Alexis Jordan Ross..let's get started shall we?" The male spoke up, which we thought the female maybe was forced into this but she just gave us a cold smirk as they both began injecting us with different serums and such. There was so much pain I just wanted it to end...I glanced at Lexi before I passed out..this wouldn't stop until something worked or we were dead. We were in this for a long haul.


	2. Escaping from hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natalia and Lexi are trapped inside hydra building, forced to train and fight against all sorts of things...people. They come up with a plan to escape, but can they do so before hydra wipes their memories?

Natalia and Lexi huffed as they were training together, they have been "training" for hours on end now. They have been giving into hydra's commands until they could find the perfect timing to escape, when they relax more. When hydra thinks they won't do anything to escape. Natalia threw an ice beam over at one of the dummies and completely destroyed it. Lexi raised an eyebrow as that was completely new. Natalia had only shown her fire powers and to see her best friend gaining new strength...well that only made her hope that they stood a chance. Lexi turned into one of the avengers, Steve Rogers and began to eerily act exactly as him. The two scientists had taken personal interest in them and seemed to approve of their progress. 

"That's enough for today, you two seem to be making great progress. As a reward for that progress and not making any moves, we decided to stick you two next to each other. You both seem capable together to destroy plenty..." The male scientist, Dr. Rixtoff spoke gruffly as they were being led to their new 'rooms' and entered them quietly. "Lunch will be served shortly." Then they were left alone, which seemed to work out in their favor as they immediately began to whisper to each other, so no one could hear them.

"Lexi...we have to escape. Tonight." Natalia spoke confidently but concerned. They both knew it was only a matter of time before their memories got erased, and well...they seen what happened to Bucky. 

"Yes, but how can we? Our plan...you're right." Lexi sighed softly, concerned as well, as they both had been their for a little over a month now. "We should start shortly then." Natalia nodded in agreement, a small smile formed on her lips as she heard hydra soldiers walking to give them their food.

"Lexi...it's time we escape this place." Natalia seemed to have changed, the environment having affected her slightly as well as the new found powers. Lexi straightened up and they both made it as if they were relaxed, Lexi leaning against one wall and Natalia leaned against her wall opposite. The hydra soldiers spoke gruffly to each other then they began to catcall and make sexual jokes about them as they were trapped, no way to escape. "Hey...you guys want to find yourselves a good time?" She purred seductively, finding it disgusting to herself that she had to force herself to do this. That's what made a good agent, she supposed. She did look up to the black widow, who probably was forced to do similar situations though its much easier for the black widow...

"Are you offering?" The one guard seemed to lean in, slightly interested as they were newer to the hydra team. 

"Maybe..why don't you two come in our cells and let us take care of you?" Lexi responded back, and it seemed as if the two males seemed pleased with the attentions they were receiving, began to unlock the cells to receive their 'special' treatment. When they began to walk into the cells, Natalia froze both of them completely and Lexi turned into one of the guys, Natalia smirking as they began to walk out of the hallway, and into a secret escape route that Lexi had found one day while transformed into one of the higher up hydra members. They began to run as they heard the sirens go off and then Lexi transported them out of there into their apartment, and they both collapsed from exhaustion.


End file.
